1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to insect traps, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved insect trap apparatus wherein the same enables collective securement and ejection of insects trapped within the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum operative insect traps has been utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, the traps of this class of invention have failed to provide a combination of features synergistic in use wherein various handles of varying lengths and relative manipulatability to enable use of the device in various physical environments. Furthermore, prior devices have failed to provide this combination in concert with a flexible lip directed outwardly of an associated vacuum conduit to enable the device to accommodate various surfaces when positioned thereon to trap insects by a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,861 to Arther sets forth an insect trap apparatus wherein the same sets forth a vacuum fan positioned in alignment with a plurality of batteries to draw in insects interiorly of a forwardly directed conduit for deposit within an underlying bag. The Arther patent is of a compact organization but fails to set forth the various handle lengths and resilient forward positions, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,458 to Catlett sets forth a motorized vacuum unit provided with a pivotally mounted nozzle with a cage within to enable access of insects trapped within the nozzle. The instant invention varies significantly to the Catlett patent by providing a compact organization with a reversing motorized unit to dispense insects once captured therein to avoid the unnecessary appendage of a deposit bag within the nozzle and further provide the use of various handles associated with the apparatus to provide various lengths to enable access to insects at various vertical heights relative to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,352 to Catlett sets forth a vacuum operative apparatus comparable to the aforenoted Catlett patent provided with a flexible conduit relative to a forwardly positioned nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,319 to Garcia sets forth a fly exterminating apparatus wherein a forwardly positioned nozzle directs a trapped flying insect rearwardly through the housing of the apparatus and impaling the insect at a rearwardly mounted screen. The Garcia patent fails to provide the flexible forward nozzle, associated adjustable length handle and forward flexible inlet lip of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,451 to Garecki sets forth a vacuum operated insect trap provided with the motorized vacuum unit positioned within the handle portion of the apparatus to direct insects therethrough into a collection bag thereunder.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved insect trap apparatus wherein the same provides for vacuum securement and pressurized release of insects trapped therewithin of compact organization and provided with selectively positionable handles of varying lengths and flexibility and to enable access of the device to various portions of a living environment of an associated user.